Question: The pie store is having a $50\%$ off sale on all of its pies. If the pie you want regularly costs $\$12$, how much would you save with the discount?
In order to find the amount saved with the discount, multiply the discount by the original price. $50\%$ $\times$ $$12$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $50\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{50}{100}$ which is also equal to $50 \div 100$ $50 \div 100 = 0.50$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.50$ $\times$ $$12$ = $$6.00$ You would save $$6.00$ because of the discount.